Heart and Soul
by brethitman2
Summary: this is Sequel to After Montreal 4 year Alyssa Hart lose her Mother Jessica went she get sick and die 18 year later she going Work Grandfather Vince McMahon where she meet WWE superstar John Cena where they fell in love can John Cena help Owen Hart over his wife death for 4 year or will he Turn back to save her from her death find and see and please review rate M
1. Chapter 1 Alyssa Birthday party

Heart and soul

Chapter one Alyssa birthday Party

3 years have pass since Owen Hart retired WWF and retired WWF Championship Vince McMahon Hate that Owen leaving WWF when he was Championship but eve best have to move on he went to with Jessica his wife for 4 year and May 15 2001 she give birth to Aerith Angel Hart become that was Amber middle name ever Amber has move on Mark Calaway aka the Undertaker Owen still love her in his way

Amber I'm happy that you come to Alyssa Birthday Party you don't how much this mean to me and Jessica I'm sorry that i hurt you Amber but it like you are happy with Mark and I'm happy Shuyin and Emily has a father to looking after them said Owen Hart

yeah but it not some i love you Owen and you love your Children they are your world and everything i hope you know I'm away here for you if you need me Owen said Amber

just Bret and Nicole show up alone their daughters Cheyenne Faith and Their new Hope Marie Hart she was born on July 2 2001 her brithday and they plan to have one baby girl they hope

Hey Owen how are doing today and i know Bret happy to be here with you today become Alyssa turn 4 year today it hard to believe June 7 again said Nicole has hold Hope in her Arms

yeah i know but like bad what i did to Amber 4 year ago and she Married to Mark when I'm one sure be Married to her she was love of my love and she Shuyin and Emily Mother and I'm their Father said Owen

you know Amber and Mark going let you see Shuyin and Emily become Mark know how Much you love your son and Daughter he went never keep them away from you said Nicole

she right Owen we are away going to here for you no matter what and Jessica love you we sure have see it from start that Jessica Love for you was never end ever if she a McMahon said Bret Hart

yeah said Owen Hart has he looking at his wife for 4 year they was Married May 18 1998 then Alyssa was born Jane 7 1998 and Vince McMahon was there to see his Daughter give Birth to her

just has Owen was thinking of his father in law he show up with son Shane McMahon and His Daugther Stephaine McMahon and his wife Linda McMahon and Jessica was happy to them at Alyssa Birthday Party and he being his Grand Daughter Birthday cake and Owen was happy that he and got for him

Owen what he doing here you know me and Vince is not best of friend right and i know he Alyssa Grand Father i don't like him and he don't Owen you know why i don't like him right now and please he not here very long said Bret Hart

Bret give it Rest for now please this my Daughter Alyssa we are talking beside this can't be bad blood forever Bret please don't fight right now beside i love his daughter and she love me please start get alone with Vince he Family Bret said Owen Hart

ok i doing that the Family part i don't know about beside he the one that end your and Amber Marriage and she end up with Mark Calaway we know has Undertaker said Bret Hart has he looking at his sister in law

we need to get over what please Bret i love Amber and my Children i know you hate Vince for that i get it please Bret i love you doing this for Jessica and Amber don't fight today become we love you Bret and doing for your Niece said Owen Hart

hey is everything ok Owen you looking wrong about something ih Bret what going on i have not see since Survivor Series of 1997 are doing ok how are and Nicole and i hear you have new born name Hope Marie Hart and she was Born on your Birthday July 2 2001 said Linda McMahon

we are doing great Linda and Nicole is doing great we are plan have one baby and if it a girl we are name her Kaitlyn Rose Hart and she going to be last baby we are going have said Bret Hart

good I'm happy that and Vince and I have be talking about what happened in Montreal and he need to said he sad to you Bret and I know my Husband not like that please don't fight with My Hasband today said Linda McMahon

i won't fight him today on my niece Birthday said Bret Hart

thank you Bret said Linda McMahon

your welcome said Bret Hart

Uncle Bret said Alyssa

Alyssa Happy Birthday how my faviorites Niece doing today on your birthday today said Bret Hart

I' m doing great said Alyssa

hey there she my little princess said Vince McMahon has he looking at Bret thinking what he doing here Alyssa Birthday Party know they are best of friend what he did to his son in law

Owen look at his father in law and back at his Brother oh man they are fight for he did to me i don't how he find out become no one said anything and this and this was not lokiking good said Owen in his mind

hey everyone it time for cake and food just about done said Jessica

ok we are come said Owen hart

here take her i need talking to Owen alone said Bret Hart

ok said Jessica has she take her Daughter

Owen and Bret going inside the House down where Basement Owen and Amber was live when they date that he and Amber can have some if they need it so Bret and Owen going bedroom where no one can hear them

did you see the way he looking at Me Owen and how doing he know everything about us i don't like this Owen he hate me ever more and i told you i was sorry what more doing he when said Bret Hartdon't

look Bret I don't know what going on with my father in law i told Jessica this was a bad plan to see you and her father at my daughter Birthday Party but she a McMahon and i can't doing anything about it said Owen

looking Owen I-Bret was stop with Owen kiss has he was kiss his Brother Owen made fall into bed where he and Amber sleep Bret stop kiss and looking thinking was payback for him

don't worry no one come down anymore beside this won't take long i have my payback for you did to me 4 year ago said Owen then he kiss Bret again and Owen make Bret open Mouth where he can slipped Tongue inside his Mouth Bret close his eyes Owen French kiss with Passionate then Owen un zipper his Jean pull down his underwear then Owen did the something to him place his thing inside Bret

how doing this feel Bret said Owen has start to move inside him

it hurt like like hell now i know why a woman don't like it that Much said Bret has squeezing blanket bed and give out a low moan and Owen can't believe he did that

you are Bis Sexual Bret said Owen

no I'm not said Bret Hart

yes you become are become you give out low moan Bret said Owen Hart

just keep going said Bret Hart

ok when i get tied we are going and don't said a thing to our wife become they kill us both said Owen

yes we are going Forgoten this ever happened said Bret Hart

you know i got my payback you know said Owen Hart

yeah i know has he feel Owen move inside Again said Bret Hart

are hurt on inside yet Owen ask him

oh god this hurt said Bret Hart

i believe that a yes Owen was thinking to himself

* * *

><p>outside of Owen and Jessica House<p>

what is take so long everyone ready to eat something wrong maybe we sure see what keep them said Jessica has she at her cousins looking worry something and Amber know it

if they are fight it best to stay away from them become don't went to know beside Bret said something about some payback that he and Owen did 4 year ago said Nicole

you don't thinking your husband Bis Sexaul and he went Owen to be his lover doing oh i hope they are not that way god know what when if they was that way said Jessica

I'm sure their not i use to date Owen so i sure beside a man can't Pregnant said Amber

something i wish they can become i like them what we woman going Through when we have to give birth to their Children kids said Nicole

tell me about said Jessica

* * *

><p>back inside the house<p>

wow Owen i thinking you got your payback become I'm hurt so bad i can't get off the bed thank a lot baby brother i hope no one was listen in on what we was doing just said has he doing his blue Jean and hurt at sometime

i yeah that went a Embarrassing if someone hear you moan the way you did i hope my wife Jessica and your wife Nicole don't thinking anything happened to us beside don't worry about Vince McMahon he don't know anything said Owen has was doing up his blue Jean

thank God on that said Bret Hart

come on let going outside and let us just said we has a big fight over my father in law said Owen Hart know he was going lied to his wife and Family he hope that they believe or Bret

i hope they believe us Owen said Bret Hart

Me too said Owen

this first chapter to heart and soul don't worry Owen did to Bret become i just made that up it never happened and please review this


	2. Chapter 2 Summer slums 1992

HEART AND SOUL

Chapter 2 Summer 1992 at Wembley Stadum

It was Summer of 1992 Nicole has just start for Job in and she was at first Summer slums in London's England at Wembley Stadum where she meed WWF Iitercontiental Championship Bret himman Hart where they become going friend at first Nicole just when to be first but Bret see her More then a friend she was a Beautiful Diva he has ever see before in his life

I'm going ask her out on date later i hope she said yes to me become she the one i see myself with and mother to my kids something if went have kids that is Bret Hart was thinking to himself

so Bret going up her and he don't know how he was going ask her out and Everything so he start to walking a way when Nicole saw him behind her and said to him

you was going ask me out on date was Bret become i can see it your eyes Bret that you love and i see what you are thinking Bret Hart you went me to be your girlfriend right said Nicole

man how doing she know that I'm in love her wow she good i went to kiss her but i don't how she went if I doing she hate me for what are going said now Bret thinking he was thinking

are you kiss me Bret I'm waiting for it or you hold back from me Nicole ask him

Nicole I-Bret was stop by Nicole kiss him on lips she push back to Stadum wall Bret was love this kiss so much they start kiss with Passioate and his Tongue Slipped inside her Mouth she don't know what to thinking but love the kiss has they was done kiss Bret looking at her

Bret i see you after the show said Nicole

so that a yes then said Bret Hart

that right let meet back at your Hotel Room what room are you stay in Nicole ask him

302 is my room number Bret Hart

good i been there become i have big plan for you later said Nicole then she walk away from him

wow i can't waiting for that said Bret Hart

* * *

><p>THE LAST MATCH OF NIGHT BRET HART VS DAVID BOY SMITH FOR IiteContiental ChampionShip<p>

This Match set one one fall and for IiteContientalship

FIRST from Calgary Canada WWF The IiteContientalship Bret hitman Hart Howard Finkel

WWF FANS IN London's England has MIX boss and Cheer for him Bret Music was play

and he come Vince McMahon

Next David Boy Smith Music start to play

and his Opponent from London's England the Baitish bulldog David Boy Smith Howard Finkel

the Baitish bulldog David Boy Smith VS Bret hitman Man Hart

what a Match is this going Bobby said Vince McMahon

it going to be one Hell of Match I said for sure Mc Mahon said Bobby

Before Match start he give sunglasses to a little girl sat in first row

* * *

><p>Ring the Bell sad the Ref<p>

has Match start he and David Boy looking into eyes who going hit first then Daivd boy start by hit Bret in Mouth and Throw to Ring Rope David Boy going under and Bret land on his feets and somewhere David boy under Bret and Jump and miss and land on top Rope

that has to hurt said Bobby

you thinking by looking itto the HitMan Face said the Story said Vince McMahon

yeah i see it McMahon Bobby

1

2

3 ring the Bell said the Ref

here is your winner and new IiterContientienal ChampionShips the Baitish Bulldog said Howard Finkel

looking at Bret Nicole was worry about him so she going out ringside to make sure he ok and did hurt him real bad Nicole run to ringside help Bret off top Rope it was la great Match but end Bret IC Championship to David Boy Smith but come back and give him a hug a leaving with Nicole

thank for watch Summer Slums good night live in From London's England said Vince McMahon

and that where Summer Slums when off Air

there still More to in Chapter 3 come Owen to WWF and meet Nicole


	3. Chapter 3 Bret and Nicole First Date

HEART AND SOUL

Chapter 3 Bret and Nicole first Date

That night after show Bret eas at Hotel Bret was thinking how lost to his best Friend David Boy Smith but he don't care how Match went he meet a beauiful woman at the show and he can't believe she said yes to going with date it was a great night for him become he just got back from best date of life and she give a kiss good night for a night of fun and she love him and he love her he knew that there was going to love between them and he was going to with best girl in WWF

Bret and Nicole date

wow Bret place is great thank for take me out on my first date ever know i have sex man in WWF and and you are great Man i eve met here tonight Bret thank for doing this for me you are a great man said Nicole

and are the most Beauiful woman i have see before in my life Nicole i know we just meet i was thinking we going out tonight become you are great girl for me Nicole and i love you said Bret

thank you i love you too Bret said Nicole

hey Nicole know this not lot for your first date but i hope you are have fan just like I'm and please forgive for not take out for a big dinner tonight said Nicole has he looking at her

no I'm not Mad Bret and I don't need a big dinner to show how much i love you and Bret i love you with all my hreat you are one for me Bret so don't worry about a thinking said Nicole has sat at Bar

Nicole and was have fun when they saw Bret Baby Brother Owen Hart he was doing some work for his father STU Hart and he don't know that was on a date with Nicole

hey Bret who that Nicole ask him

that Owen my Baby Brother I'm one of 12 kids I'm 8 Child of Hart Family said Bret

wow you know Bret I'm one of 15 Children in my Family and I'm 9 Children in My Family said Nicole

wow you have 14 Brothers and Sisters said Bret Hart

Yeah and my last LockHart i kind of it said Nicole

don't worry Nicole i love you just who you are no matter what your last name is Come it get late we need to get back to Hotel said Bret Hart has he was get up to help her

yeah we sure said Nicole

that leaving Hotel Bar but Bret don't know Owen was looking at them has they was leaving to going to Thier Room and Nicole don't know that Owen was looking at her and he can't help how Beautiful she but he has to get her away from Bret somehow so he can be with her

they get to Hotel Elevator where Bret can't stop looking at his Girlfriend so he take her hand before the door open and they walking inside Bret try to her kiss her but she went waiting TIL they to his where they part for night they get to his room where Nicole give Bret a good night a leaving has Nicole walking into her room wish he was make love with her right become he went love to her Body close to his he was thinking about when he hear a Voice a his Door

hey Bret can you let me in said a woman Voice

that got to be Nicole Bret said to himself open the door and it was Nicole

i can't stop thinking about you Bret and i can't sleep something wrong with me I-Nicole was stop talking by kiss her she pull into room by him and Nicole behind then Pick up Carried over to Bed where he sat her down to undress her and she start updress him but he don't take off her underwear and Bra become be they are not ready to have kids yet become they just start Date and they when to take it slow to make sure it work for them and everything they get done make love Nicole looking and she told him

I love you Bret said Nicole

I love you too Nicole said Bret has he got off of her and lied next

and now they was off to sleep for night become has to get up in Moring to get plane and going back USA in Moring

in next Chapter is first show of Raw please review this

i know this chapter is not long but please review it


	4. Chapter 4 the start of Raw

HEART AND SOUL

Chapter 4 the start of Raw

it one year later Jan 11 1993 was start of Monday night Raw Nicole and Bret was happy new york city episodes and today Bret Hart VS the Undertaker and he can't waiting for that Match to Happened and Owen was there tonight

Bret are you sure right UnderTaker tonight you know i don't like too will and way he rolls his eyes in back of his and his father no ,matter and why his father talking make you when to run a way said Nicole

don't Undertaker not going to doing anything to you I'm going to make sure that he is not get close to you Nicole he going to keep his hand to himself said Bret Hart

thank you Bret said Nicole

hey we are on in three min said REF

ok I'm ready to going said Bret Hart

Bret and Nicole leaving Their Lock Room they run Owen where Bret don't know what going with him and way he was looking at Nicole

hey Bret I'm here to tell have a great with the Undertaker become I'm going to Watch you real close and Nicole get hurt I'm come after you Bret said Owen

don't worry she won't get Hurt out there she going at my side of Ring don't about her Owen i got this i don't need you out there said Bret Hart

i just sat on Commetary with Vince McMahon and Randy Savage to sure that don't Happened Bret said Owen Hart then he looking at Nicole

don't worry it going happened Owen come Nicole I'm sure Undertaker is waiting for said Bret Hart has took her hand and going to Ring and Owen was still thinking to be there on Commetary when it happened so Owen going right behind them and save her from Undertaker

Bret and Nicole to ring where WWF Fans was for them and Arena of fans Bret was get into Ring where Undertaker come to see Nicole at ringside he has to looking for her become she can help win his Match here on first Episodes of Monday Raw

Owen ever come to be at Commetary with Randy Savage and Vince McMahon Bret told his Brother he when keep his girlfriend safe but he knew that Owen did not believe him and he and Owen was not get alone right now become happened at 1992 Survivor Series where he take out at start of Match and he hate Bret Hart for something told him Nicole feel the someway about it

has Match start Bret can't help but see Owen looking at his girlfriend and he don't like it but he knew has to keep his on Undertaker and Match

in middle of Match Nicole try to stop the Undertaker anymore for he was doing become he was bleed real bad Undertaker got Ring where Bret jump over top Rope But he did not know Nicole was on that side of Apron and Nicole fall on Arena Floor hard and she gone real hurt said Owen Hart on Commentary

then he get up from Commentary and going to Nicole side has Match was going before she real hurt Owen knew he has to out ringside and to back where it was safe become he was fall in love with her

i knew this was going happened i knew Nicole was going get hurt become Bret don't care about her he just use her and that not right said Owen

Wow it looking like Owen is going to ruin everything for Bret what going to Happened to Bret and Nicole now said Randy Savage on Commentary

it looking Owen is pick up Nicole off floor and take her to back where she can get some help for just happened said Vince McMahon on Commentary

Bret saw Nicole in Owen Arms but he did not know that Undertaker was behind him Undertaker going for the Roll pin

1

2

3 ring the bell said REF

here is your winner the Undertaker said Howard Finkel

has Undertaker was Celebrate his win Over Bret Hart he see Bret going into back after Owen become he took his girlfriend to back so he need to going back to made no one get hurt

Owen was outside his Lock Room where Bret run into him and he was not very happy about it and he hate for what Owen did just now

who in hell doing thinking you are Owen take my girlfriend from ringside why did you doing it Owen i went like to know said Bret Hart

i did become she was hurt and you was fight the Undertaker and you did not see her the floor like you did not care about her at all said Owen Hart

Owen you just need to leaving her along become she mine girlfrind they was get to fight when some Referee give them part

you going to pay for this later Bret said Owen Hart

you are too said Owen said Bret Hart

and where Raw going off the air

please tell how you Episodes of monday raw please review and tell me what you thinking


	5. Chapter 5 Nicole turn Owen down

HEART AND SOUL

Chapter 5 Nicole turn Owen Down

TH e next week on Raw Nicole show up Arena when Owen Announcer he was going to talk her later on tonight for happened last on raw and he going to fight Bret New yeah Revolution and how he going to win her love

Nicole was in Back went she Bret come her way she have not talking him all week she was thinking that Bret may be mad at her for happened last week on Raw and for Owen did last week

Hey Bret are you mad at me for happened to me last i know what Owen did was wrong but i still love you Bret you are the man i went to be with Bret please talk to me said Nicole

Nicole I;m not mad you for what happened to you I'm sorry i sure have you see you there before i jump Over top rope please forgive for happened last it won't happened again said Bret Hart

I know you are Bret said Nicole has start to kiss him and Bret kiss her back and his Slipped his her Tongue in her Mouth and they start kiss with Passionate and love but they don't know that Owen was behind them

Hey Bret what doing thing you are doing to Nicole said Owen Hart

I'm kiss Nicole said Bret Hart

i lost it Shawn Micheals last year you know how he Bret Shawn thinking he and that everything become he a lady man and Everything so Nicole watch for him he bad news David Boy Smith told her

looking Owen I love Bret and he told me he was sorry for what Happened to last and i forgive him for it so Owen please leaving us alone said Nicole has she looking at him

Nicole i went to be with you said Owen

sorry Owen but no i love Bret and he the man i went to with said Nicole

if that how you then that fine don't worry Nicole i see you with me someday you waiting and see Nicole said Owen then he looking at Bret and leaving to going his Lock Room

sorry Nicole i sure have see this come Bret told her

don't worry Bret I'm never going to leaving you for him said Nicole

thank you Nicole and i love you said Bret Hart

i love you too Bret said Nicolei

hey there Bret i have see you since Summer slams in of last year how are you doing David Boy Smith said to them

I'm doing ok hey where IC Championships Bret ask him

I lost it to Shawn Michaels last year and now he has IC Championships he thinking he the lady man now Nicole watch out for HBK he bad news to anyone please keep a eye on her she be gone in a min when come to Shawn said David Boy Smith

hey don't worry Shawn wom't lied a hand beside he a F-Ass Hold anyway he no lady man and beside no woman is going to be with him anyway David so don't worry about me said Nicole

has Bret just look at her what she called HBK just and did said a word

what got keep PG become in a Family and we got Kids watch said Nicole

oh ok Nicole whatever you said and this is a Family she show and Vince McMahon when get mad if you said the f word and he i evil when he mad said David Boy Smith

yeah will i got i have a Match with Melissa and she WWF Woman Championships said see you guys later said Nicole and she kiss Bret goodbye

wow she a great woman said David Boy Smith

hey don't thinking about it David Boy Smith she my Woman you can't have her become i saw her first so keep your hands to yourself said Bret Hart

don't worry i will said David Boy Smith

good said Bret

* * *

><p>Nicole VS The WWF Woman Championships<p>

Nicole Music start play her song was Bret Hart become he love her so much that and she love him and she and she don't know Owen was watch from Commentary like he was last week Owen was to something and she knew it

so Owen what being you out for this Divas Match Nicole Turn you down and your out here tonight what with you Owen i know you Commentary with me tonight become Randy Savage is not here tonight said Vince McMahon on Commentary

Looking i was in love with Nicole before Bret was she was my girlfriend and my Brother Bret took her from so I'm out here to make sure anything don't happened Vince said Owen Hart on Commentary

then Melissa music start to play let me light a fire in you tonight

was Melissa was get into the Ring Nicole was worry what Owen has plan after Match was over was he come into Ring to kiss her or make love in middle of ring who know what Owen thinking

Nicole can't keep her eyes on Melissa become of Owen being on Commentary and she was worry about he was up to become she knew Melissa has her pin for count

1

2

3

ring bell said the ref

i can't believe you Owen Nicole lost her Match become of you said Vince McMahon

oh there going be more where that come from Vince now i have to get ring the ring before Bret come out and ruin this for me said Owen Hart has was get off of Commentary to going into ring

Owen you made me lose here tonight what is-Nicole was stop by Owen kiss her on lips she knew can't fight Owen so she kiss her Back has his slipped tongue her Mouth Owen went to undress in middle of Ring but Bret come just in time stop and save Nicole from Embarrassing night of her life

this not over Bret i will have Nicole back in my arms said Owen Hart

she was never your Owen said Bret

Nicole just looking both and did not said a words

looking we has a love Triangle here but we are out time find more next Love Trangle war between Owen and Bret Hart and Nicole is middle of it going night everyone from Montreal Canada said Vince McMahon

and that where Raw when off the air

in the next Chapter the storyline between Owen and Bret Hart start and poor Nicole is right in Middle of it please it

ps that all my update to this for now TIL next time


	6. Chapter 6 Nicole feel for Owen

HEART AND SOUL

Chapter 6 Nicole feel for Owen

Last week Owen and Nicole kiss in middle of ring and she hate it but on inside she love it but Nicole know that Bret her boyfriend and she love him she wish now Owen was with her then again she love him now then she love this Sunday Nicole in a Match with Tiffany but with Bret and Owen fight over her she Nicole know she can fight Tiffany this Sunday or not

hey girl what with you said Tiffany

i don't know for pass two week Owen and Bret have fight over me and ever since me and Bret start date Owen away there at Commentary every Monday Raw and last weeks Owen kiss me in Middle of Ring Tiffany there something wrong with him said Nicole

Nicole he love become you before you start date Bret i mean Owen is the one you girl but you don't see it like that and Owen is feel that you don't love him said Tiffany

yeah you are right and what if Bret just use me to get what he went something tell me Owen is the one for me but I'm going talking Owen and see what going on said Nicole

so are you going to talking to him or not said Tiffany

yeah I'm thank you Tiffany for this Talk i feel better now and i feel i need to talking Owen our Relationships and see what he said to me will bye Tiffany thank again for talk see you said Nicole girl then she walking away

* * *

><p>Owen LockRoom<p>

Owen can't believe his Brother Bret was date the woman he love Nicole was his girlfriend he love her since High School and she gone and into arms of his Brother Bret he knew has to doing something about it Owen was thinking about Nicole went saw her walking into his LockRoom

Hey Owen looking I'm sorry for happened last week and I'm sorry for Bret did see i did not know you love me before did i wish you have told me soon mybe i went turn Bret down before i start date him said Nicole

Nicole i have away love you and i love you in high School too but you never see it Nicole i away went to be with you but since Bret start i feel my love for you has been wrong for a long time i wish you see how Much i care for Nicole said Owen Hart

i doing see Owen I'm sorry i did not see it soon i love you Owen said Nicole

i love you too Nicole said Owen Hart then they start kiss again but they don't know that Bret was outside Owen LockRoom Door Over hear what was just said just now Owen has match up with Shawn Micheals and Bret has a feel he need to on Commentary for this Match and Ruin this next Match Bret make is way to Ringside be ready for Owen Hart VS Shawn Micheals Match and it was up next

* * *

><p>Ringside<p>

Bret Music start to play and WWF fans was cheer Bret before Owen come out with Nicole and he was going to Ruin everything for them become he know Owen has just lied to her and Bret was going to tell her that he love her

Bret i saw just now that you was Overhear everything was be said it Owen LockRoom what up between you and Owen has this turn a Love Triangle or something become people in your and Owen Hometown of Calgary are said that your father Stu has be worry you two fight over a Woman and i made your mother Helen sad when she hear you two fight said Vince McMahon on Commentary has Bret was sat down beside Randy Savage and place headsat on head to talk

looking Vince not to see anything bad about all of this but Owen knew i love Nicole in High School too but he said that he has her first i know it may take this long to said something about but Owen knew this start back in high School and so Did Nicole said Bret Hart Commentary

yeah but Bret you or Owen sure have said something back when you three was teen maybe this Love Triangle when be happened if something was said back then you know where I'm get at don't you HITMAN said Randy Savage said on Commentary

yeah I get Randy and i see what you are said but someting wrong here something have be said back then back i don't know Nicole when have believe me or Owen and I see this is hurt our Father and Mother along with our Bothers and Sisters i hope this storyline end soon said Bret Hart Commentary has Shawn Michaels music start to play

HBK get into the Ring and see Bret HITMAN Hart on Commentary Shawn knew something was going with Owen and Bret and he feel sorry for Nicole become she was right in middle of this storyline between Bret and Owen Hart then Owen Music start to play he come with Nicole has WWF fans was boos them both But Owen don't care what WWF Fans thinking become he they turn on him and Nicole for Bret Owen get into ring after kiss Nicole again and Bret was going to get up Commentary to something but Randy Savage stop him

ring the bell said Ref

has Match start Owen was keep his on Shawn and worry about his Brother Bret and he went to defeat Shawn so move on to fight him IC Championship next week on Raw Shawn was about super kick Owen when Nicole told him to watch out Owen DDT Shawn in middle of Ring and was ready for Sharpshooter Shawn was yell in pain has he move to middle rope but Owen pull back in Middle Ring Shawn was hurt so bad he has to tap out

he tap ring the bell said Ref

here your winner Owen Hart said Howard Finkel has Owen Music was play and Bret was get from Commentary and watch has Nicole was get into the Ring to kiss Owen again Bret Knew he has to come with a plan to make sure that Owen don't Calgary Canada next week with IC Championships has much he don't like Shawn right now he going make sure that HBK stay the IC ChampionShips

what going happened next week when Owen fight Shawn for IC Championship and Storyline between Bret and Owen roll on please watch next Raw to find More good night said Vince McMahon from Commentary and that where Raw when off the air

what going happened next please read the next chapter to find out please review this


End file.
